jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacked 10 Major Storm
Jacked 10 Major Storm includes new characters, new scenarios, new levels and brand-new options! In this game you can play as a "What-If?" Joseph getting a rescanced Ultimatrix. featuring the sequel, Operation Impossible. Scenarios Dragonball Kid Saga info is coming soon... * Level 1: Joseph's Dragonball Quest - Joseph battles Kartyimo & Android 1 in a forest. Joseph & Mack Slammered Saga info is coming soon... * Level 1: There Limits Arrive! - * Level 2: Tough Magnet-Dude - * Level 3: Ryan Rains on Gecktel's Parade - * Level 4: Detention Vision - * Level 5: Joseph & Mack Plus the Beanstalk - * Level 6: Waking Up! - In this level, Joseph & Mack were close to a permanent sleep, Susan must fight Zombozo, before he takes away his alien soul. Only Ghostfreak, can wake up and fight Zombozo with Susan. * Level 7: Time to Realize - * Level 8: Begging To Fly - Marcel forces Joseph to not fly. Mack flies to meet and fight Davis Bloome. * Level 9: Freddie & Jason Fights Joseph & Mack! '- In this level, Freddie Krueger & Jason Voorhees, hunt down Joseph & Mack for a creepy and epical showdown! * Level 10: '''Evil Susan Comes To Town '- * Level 11: '''Joseph is now, False Super Joseph! - * Level 12: Davis Revealed as Doomsday '''- * Level 13: '''Paired-Up with Wolverine - Using Kaioken Saga coming soon... Start of Super Saiyan Saga coming soon... Story of Clark Kent Saga * Level 1: Saving Smallville - Characters The Characters in Major Storm!!! These Characters *Joseph Koffi (Early thru. End) *Kid Joseph (Original thru. EV) *Future Joseph *Mack Jallox (Early thru. End) *Kid Mack *Future Mack *Susan Corter *Clark Kent *Peter Parker *Peter Petrelli *Claire Bennet *Eva Mulumba *Marcel Mulumba *Oliver Queen *Bart Allen *Bruce Wayne *Diana Murapha *Arthur Curry *Mera Curry *Tess Mercer *Chloe Sullivan *Victor Stone *John Jones *Ryan Stackinson *Frieza *Kid Buu *Vendis *Bida Mboli *Prestocrystal Aliens *Omnitrix Aliens Character Info Joseph Koffi (Early) Joseph Koffi (Early) '''is the Joseph Koffi from Season 1 of Joseph 10. He has his Radioactive Bite & 10 Omnitrix aliens: Heatblast, Wildmutt, Stinkfly, Diamondhead, XLR8, Ripjaws, Fourarms, Grey Matter, Upgrade, & Ghostfreak. The early Joseph Koffi also has the False Super Joseph. * '''Ex - Grab. * Triangle - Ki Blasts. * Square '''- Punch or Kick. * '''Circle - Block. * L1 Triangle or L2 Triangle (Supercharged) - Joseph Koffi develops the Indoor Beam Attack. *'L3' - Press it keep holding it and move the L1 button to choose the radioactive bite, Omnitrix forms, or False Super Joseph form. *'L3 Right Side '- Omnitrix Forms only. *'L3 Left Side '- Choosing False Super Joseph. Heatblast Heatblast 'is the first Omnitrix hero to unlock from the earliest Joseph Koffi. Since this alien was Joseph Koffi's first Omnitrix hero, Heatblast has to be the first unlocked. Heatblast was more of Joseph's successful forms. * '''Ex '- Grab. * '''Triangle - Ki Blasts. * Square - Punch or Kick. * Circle - Block. * Double X & Triangle - Heatblast using Fire Burning Strikeout. Wildmutt coming soon... * * * * Stinkfly coming soon... * * * * Joseph Koffi (Middle) Joseph Koffi (Middle) 'is Joseph Koffi from the middle of Joseph 10, which is actually Joseph 10: ''Season 2. In this one, Cannonbolt & Wildvine, were added to the Omnitrix selective players. Added radioactive abilities: Mutant Claws & Heat Vision. Brawlermatrix Deck added with 10 brawling partners: Heatbat, Wildshrat, Stinkephant, Diamondganner, XLR Rush, Ripjock, Quaddyarms, Smartychoice, Techyjazz, & Great Phaser. Customs change: Shirts - Prince Joseph Koffi & Prince Joseph 10. For the first 10 Omnitrix selective heroes have a Kaioken form!!! There are also mixed up Omnitrix heroes like: Stinkarms, Heatjaws, & Diamondmatter. *'''Ex - *'Circle' - *'Square' - *'Triangle' - *'Left 1' - *'Left 2' - *'Left 3' - *'Right 1' - * * * * * * * * * * Heatblast coming soon... Wildmutt coming soon... Cannonbolt coming soon.... * * * * * Wildvine coming soon... * * * * * Kaioken Joseph coming soon... *'Ex' - Kaio-Breath. *'Circle' - Ki Blast. *'Square' - Punch. *'Triangle' - Uppercut. *'Left 1'- Choosing Radioactive or Omnitrix players. *'Left 2' - Super Leap. *'Left 3 '- Combination special technique attacks. Only when bar is full. *'Right 1' - Unknown. *'Right 2' - Unknown. *'Right 3' - Unknown. *'Hold L2 (Press Triangle) -' When Kaioken Joseph uses Kaioken Attack. *'Left 3 & Right 3' - To switch with team members. Joseph Koffi (Semi-Mid) coming soon... *'Ex' - *'Circle' - *'Square' - *'Triangle' - *'Left 1' - *'Left 2' - *'Left 3' - *'Right 1' - *'Right 2' - *'Right 3' - Heatblast coming soon... *'Ex' - *'Circle' - * * * * Wolfchoice coming soon... *'Ex' - * * * * * Super Joseph coming soon... *'Ex'- * * * Joseph Koffi (Quarter Mid) coming soon... Joseph Koffi (Final-Mid) coming soon... Joseph Koffi (End) coming soon... Kid Joseph coming soon... Kid Joseph (Evolutions) coming soon... Joseph Koffi (Zenned Drai) coming soon... Joseph Koffi (Gross Times) coming soon... Joseph Koffi (Alien Force) coming soon... Joseph Koffi (Evolutions) coming soon... Future Joseph Koffi (Early) coming soon... Future Joseph Koffi (End) coming soon... Scouter Mersheno coming soon... Prince Mersheno coming soon... Josheno Koffi coming soon... Merjotto Koffi coming soon... Mack Jallox (Early) coming soon... Mack Jallox (Middle) coming soon... Mack Jallox (End) coming soon... Susan Corter coming soon... Eva Mulumba coming coon... Claire Bennet coming soon... Clark Kent coming soon... Red-Blue Blur coming soon... Dark Blur coming soon... Uniform Blur Clark Kent's Uniform Blur is the suit similar to the Red-Blue suit but in leather with padded stripes and an "S" sign on his costume. Alternative Blur coming soon... =Super Alternative Blur = coming soon... Superman coming soon... Vilgax coming soon... Kid Buu coming soon... Eon coming soon... Lequindo Johnson coming soon... Conner Kent coming soon... Chris Kent coming soon... Kara Kent coming soon... Category:Jacked 10 Video Games Category:Video Games